


The Lost Kingdom

by TernithPlague



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake and Yang are Queens of Vacuo, Blake leads Vacuo, Characters to be added, F/F, Kingdoms of Remnant actually have royal families, Mistral isn't a Kingdom but lots of villages, No Huntsman Academies, Okay maybe Atlas has a military academy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozpin and Glynda are Advisors to Vale, Remnant (RWBY), Roses are the Lineage of Vale, Schnees lead Atlas, Yang is Leader of War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TernithPlague/pseuds/TernithPlague
Summary: Remnant is ruled by three overarching Kingdoms. Atlas to the cold, barren north - with airships and a strong military, all led by the Schnee Dynasty. Vale to the plains of the west - with a special power all carried by the Rose Dynasty. And the Belladonna Family, with a marriage of the strong Xiao Longs into their family. But, deep in the depths of Remnant's unexplored lands, lies a power untapped by any.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 3





	The Lost Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has one final moment with mother, Ruby is taken to the Xiao Long Territories in Vacuo, and we get to see a practical time-skip to a wedding.

Fire.

Hell.

Soldiers rushed and yelled throughout the palace. Fires spread through the city as the invading Grimm forces pushed inwards. From the castle, a young Ruby views the chaos. The advancing groups of red, white, and black charging towards the castle. The door was opened, a man with a stubble beard in knight's armor spoke to Ruby in a scruffy voice, "Ruby, we need to go, now." Ruby looked over to the knight, responding, "but, what about the city?" The knight picked her up, "if you don't make it out," he said, bringing her out through the emergency tunnels, "there will be no _Queen_ to lead them." Ruby looked down and nodded as she was carried down the tunnel. The rumbling of either horses of Grimm rushed above them, and after around half an hour of walking, they made it out of the door. Qrow yelled out, "Summer!" The woman looked over to Qrow, "Qrow, you actually brought her!" He spoke as he nodded, "yeah. They weren't too far from the castle either." Summer Rose - Ruby's mother and the current Queen - was wearing her combat armor, built with a scythe fit for combat at far and close range. She knelt down to Ruby, who looked up to her, speaking softly, "Ruby, there's a woman out there, not too far from the castle. Your auntie, Raven, remember her?" Ruby nodded. "Good. Ride out to her. She'll bring you safely to the Kingdom of Vacuo until things... settle here." Ruby protested, "but, mom! What about you?" Tears started rolling down her face. "Please... don't go." Summer smiled, and brushed her tears away. She gave Ruby her necklace, before telling her, "never take this off. And I will always be with you."

And so Ruby went, outwards to the forests as Qrow and Summer went to face the Grimm in combat - with the Royal Knights in tow. She knew she had to remain brave. Remain strong for Summer. The horse rode as fast as it could, before slowing down and approaching only a single woman in a mask. "Auntie Raven?" The woman took the mask off, responding, "where's your mother?" Ruby stayed silent. Raven sighed and signaled Ruby to follow. "Your cousin. Do you know her?" Ruby's face lit up, "yeah! Yang!" Raven chuckled and hopped on her own horse, "well, we're heading to her area in the Vacuoan Territories. She'll help you from there." Ruby looked at Raven, "but what about you Auntie Raven?" Raven thought a second, "well," she smiled, "someone has to get your mom out of her sticky situation." Ruby smiled at the small joke as they headed onward.

The travel took over two days at full speed. The border of Vacuo was far from Vale. That idea mostly came from Summer to make a DMZ, where no army should set foot between Vacuo and Vale - to protect both capitals. As they reached Vale's border city - Patch - they found it almost void of soldiers. "Seems they've been redeployed to the castle to try and save what they could," Raven said as they slowed down, "so it'll be only one check before we enter the Vacuoan Territories. We may see Xiao Long or Belladonna soldiers. Either way, we'll make it in." Ruby pulled out her passport - with the Rose Dynasty logo on the front. Raven smiled as they headed past the border. Faunus and human alike passed through the border freely, due to there being no guards. Almost an approximate ten or so miles later, and they reached the Vacuoan side of the border. The line was rather short, and Raven spoke for Ruby.

"Alright, Miss Branwen, what's your reason for entry?"

"It's not me entering. It's the girl."

The inspector looked at Ruby, smiling and waving.

"And why do you so happen to have one of the Rose lineage with you?"

"Because the Queen trusts me. Unlike you."

"Fair point."

He stamped the passport and let them both through. Raven wasn't allowed past the exit, of course, but she handed Ruby a map. "Once you reach the Wastes, fire this Dust flare. Taiyang will see it and come pick you up, but otherwise, set up your camp. You know how to do that, right?" Ruby nodded, pulling a cookie from the horse's holding bag. "Did you pack all those cookies?" Ruby shook her head. "Well, comfort food works also," Raven chuckled, "don't eat too many, dehydrates you." Ruby nodded. And thus began another three day travel time. She rationed her water, as trained, and made sure to not waste any. And as soon as she reached the marking which marked the start of the Wastes, she grabbed the flare, firing it.

And then she set up camp and waited.

And waited.

And- you know, this is getting a bit tiring.

And she waited more. And more. And it was around five days in when Taiyang came in with the desert dragons.

Yang hopped off her dragon and looked at the fainted Ruby, sighing. "Dad," Yang said, "why did you not let me know she fired the flare sooner?" Taiyang looked at her, "we didn't have the resources." Yang snapped at him, "you know I could handle the Wastes and you let her dehydrate herself!" She put Ruby on Ember - Yang's dragon - and hopped on herself, "let me know when you're actually going to care about the other Kingdoms for once." Taiyang sighed as he got the rest of the camp supplies, riding off with Yang to the Xiao Long camp.

* * *

_Five years later..._

Ruby couldn't believe it. She was 18, and now inside the Belladonna Territories.

And she hated it.

Well, not all of it. Mostly the part of her being Yang's bridesmaid, wearing lady stilts, and a dress. Oh god, the dress. It looked good, but fit terribly on her. She could barely breathe in the damn thing, but it was good for her to attend. It cleared her head from the happening of the past week.

To give a brief recap on what she did: she broke three of the stables across the city, letting lose Desert Dragons across the city. Wednesday, she interacted with people in the lower echelons. It wouldn't have been as bad if said person wasn't a wanted criminal for terrorist acts. And the final mistake came from earlier that day, when she rode her Desert Dragon - Celica - across the city. And good god, was it quite the ordeal to repair.

But, that was all naught compared for today. Yang would be marrying into the Belladonna Family, combining the Xiao Long and Belladonna territories, and creating a peace not seen for a long while in Vacuo.

It seemed to pass by, but after the wedding, Ruby found herself standing next to the punch bowl, holding the cup of a guy she was interested in. But at this point, it was obvious he wasn't coming back. She looked over at Yang chatting it up with Blake, some of - who she assumed - were the Kingdom's Advisors, and the Royal Guard Commander (she assumed) - Adam Taurus. That was, until she was interrupted by the Postmaster General, "excuse me, Miss Rose?" She jumped slightly, sighing, "yes? What is it?" The Postmaster General handed over a package to her, "I've been meaning to give this to you. Couldn't catch up with you with all the-" Ruby interrupted, "mistakes? Destruction?" The Postmaster General chuckled, "chaos, but, those are words. I would recommend opening it in private. Seemed important. That, and the Carriage Driver said that in the special instructions." Ruby nodded, the Postmaster General walking away.

It wasn't until close to 10 o'clock in the evening when Ruby got back to her room, groaning. "That was too tiring," she said to herself, getting her dress off and getting into her sleepwear. She looked at the package she had, and sat down in front of it. She tore it from the dotted line. Inside the packaging was a wooden box - one with the axes and wreath of the Lord Reagent. Oh, right - Ozpin.

From as far as Ruby knew, Ozpin was there as long as Qrow. Maybe even longer. But Ozpin had always been there to teach Ruby when Summer couldn't.

She looked and felt the lock. There wasn't a key that she got from the package either, and she never packed a key all those years ago. So how was she supposed to open it? Well, there were runes on there - which she assumed some form of magic was inscribed into it. So, no lock pick, brute forcing, or asking Yang to open it. She'll ask Blake and Yang if they have the key - no matter how unlikely it was.

So in the morning, Ruby got dressed rapidly, trying to do her hair, before just sighing. She'll cut it later. She grabbed the box and ran downstairs - where breakfast was being served. Yang waved to Ruby as she ran down, "yo, Rubes. Rough night?" Ruby shrugged, "if by rough, you mean I got a package that I can't even _open_ , then yes." Blake looked up from her meal, partially interested, as if wishing Ruby to explain. "Well," she said, sitting down, "you see, I think either Ozpin or Glynda-" Glynda being the Kingdoms second advisor "-sent me a package. BUT, they have runes on it, so there's no brute forcing it, and they didn't even provide me with a fucking key!" Yang snorted a bit, holding a chuckle, while Blake said out of the blue, "please watch your language inside the castle, Ruby." Ruby sighed, "sorry."

"Look," Yang said, "if it helps, I'm going to talk to the Postmaster General about any mail for me later. You can ask him about if there's any key or something then, a'ight Rubes?" Ruby nodded excitedly, "oh, thank you Yang!" Yang chuckled and pat Ruby, "but you eat first. I need to still do some extra things before we go to the Postmaster." Ruby nodded and hurriedly ate, then rushed upstairs. Yang finally burst laughing, even Blake sharing a chuckle before asking, "so, what do you think's in the box?" Yang shrugged, "all I know is, I got some new clothes coming in." Blake nodded, both of them continuing to eat.

* * *

The City of Shade bustled. It was small compared to Beacon's bustling and large city. Then again, that was a while ago, so this was an amazement to Ruby. The Postmaster General saluted to Yang as both her and Ruby entered the room. "Welcome, General Belladonna," said the Postmaster. Yang chuckled, waving him off, "just Yang. Please. I'm here to check if I had any packages." Ruby stepped up also, "I also need to see if there was a key with the package." The Postmaster General hmm'ed, and headed to the back. The rummaging of packages, letters, and likely more echoed through the practically empty building. "Okay," said the Postmaster, a few packages for Yang, and a small letter for Ruby, "for Yang, a few packages with - what I assume - are clothes. And for the young Rose, a letter from the Kingdom of Atlas." Yang ooh'ed, "fancy, sis. You? Getting a letter from Atlas? That almost never happens. Scratch that, has NEVER happened." Ruby chuckled, thanking the Postmaster as they both returned to the castle.

"Well, open it!" Exclaimed Yang, hovering over her sister's shoulder. Ruby growled, "Yang, I would if you wouldn't HOVER over my shoulder." Yang laughed a bit, "sorry, sis. Just so excited. No one EVER gets mail from Atlas all the way down here. Mostly because of the racists up there." Ruby shrugged, grabbing her letter opener, and cutting it open. She pulled out a postcard with a key taped on. All it had was a number meant for calling, and initials - **_W.S_** \- which confused Ruby. "Maybe it's involved with the box?" Yang more asked than suggested. "Maybe," Ruby said, pulling the box over. She put the key in and turned it, easily unlocking it.

Inside, Ruby pulled out a piece of paper. It came wax-stamped with the Lord Reagent's stamp. "Oh boy, here we go," said Ruby, opening it.

_'Your Majesty, Heiress of Vale,_

_I understand it has been quite the while since contact between Vale and yourself has been made. But you must understand. We have actively been searching for you since the siege ended. But it turns out, you've been in Vacuo the entire time. Enclosed in the following box, you will find a Scroll - created within the borders of Atlas, a map of the world as it is known, and possessions of which your mother wished you to have._

_Speaking of the subject. I am sorry to say this, Your Majesty, but your mother - and Queen - Summer Rose has died within the siege. We were unable to recover anything of which was on her body, but we found her weapon and cloak on a hill. As is tradition, the next heir must be crowned. So please, when it is appropriate for you, make your way to Vale. The guard detail at the border have already been notified of your possible arrival, should you choose to come take the throne. Until then, I will take the helm as the leader of Vale._

_And one final thing. Atlas has directly requested for our help, which is one of the reasons why you have been given this Scroll. The Schnee Dynasty requests directly for your help, Your Majesty._

_Please consider the information as I have presented it._

_I shall be waiting,_

_Lord Reagent of the Kingdom of Vale, Ozpin'_

Ruby just stared at the letter, looking twice, thrice, five times over. Yang sighed, "so I guess you're finally leaving, huh?" Ruby shook her head, "hell no! You expect me to just immediately head the fuck over there when I _just_ learned that my MOM died?" She slammed the paper down and got up, looking outside. "But," Yang said, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "they need a Queen. And Atlas needs help. You can't deny a plea for help from the most powerful Dynasty of Remnant." Ruby scoffed, "second most. Did you forget the Rose Dynasty exists?" Yang chuckled, "okay, most powerful in technology. But either way. People need help. And I'm gonna help you prepare?" Ruby looked at Yang, asking, "how? I'm as prepared as I'm really gonna get." Yang gave Ruby a toothy smile, "did you forget I'm the Queen that deals in war within Vacuo? I got friends in high places that can get you weapons AND prepare you for presentation at Vale." Ruby's eyes lit up, "really?!" Yang nodded, "for now, let's look through the rest of this.

The items weren't too many. Ruby got a new cape - replacing her tattered cape from over the years. It was a fresh red, and recently made. Looked good on her. As well as new pins to keep them in place. Along with the Scroll, she had the ability to check her Aura using the biometrics she had to put in - it also came with a map installed. Ruby decided to save the contact with the unknown initials on her Scroll. Eventually, Yang brought her to the Forge. Ruby - with Yang's guidance - made a scythe. It was rather basic, but was what was considered a 'war scythe'. It was essentially just a pole-arm with a highly sharpened scythe blade attached to the end of it. Yang forged Ruby some armor as well.

And after some basic fitting and trying on some under armor as well, Ruby came out of the dressing room, Yang and Blake waiting in anticipation. Mostly Yang, though.

And dear lord did she look like a War Princess. To start from the bottom, Ruby wore boots, with the tongue and sides of the boots being white, and the bottom being black. The under greaves had a pelt at the edge where it popped out - with the actual greaves being white with black outlines. The chest plate and arms were the same pattern - pelts sticking out at the neck and arms, with the Rose Dynasty logo on the front of the chest plate. And of course, a tiara for an Heiress.

"It's too hot for wearing this shit," Ruby complained. Yang chuckled, "yeah, not the best place. But, it'll get better when we head to Vale." Ruby facepalmed, "what will the people think? Will they despise me for not being there? Will I be celebrated, YangI'mnotpreparedforthis!" Yang shushed Ruby, "you'll do fine. I know you. You're charismatic when given the chance. Trust me. I saw you become pen-pals with the Governor of one of Blake's territories with the five minutes he was talking with you." Ruby pointed out, "Jake has a healthy life and certainly loves being in his position, by the way, Blake." Blake nodded, "Ruby, trust me. It's your Kingdom. No matter what, your people - your subjects - will be there every step of the way. You just need to keep in mind their opinions." Ruby interjected, "you don't do that though." Yang laughed at that point, so did Blake, who retorted, "okay, you make a point miss 'never been there'." And so began the hurling and trading of insults between the cousins.

* * *

_Kingdom of Atlas, City of Mantle - One week earlier_

"Your Majesty," said the man with the mustache and trench coat, with his Scorpion Faunus escort following him, "I am sorry for the intrusion." The King - Jacques Schnee - waves him off, "it's fine. Continue." The man continues, "we've searched the entirety of Mantle with your soldiers scowering and locking down the entire city. Your daughter is _still_ nowhere to be found." Jacques seemed disgruntled at the news, "then I suppose you have better news? Possibly someone who can find her?" The man nodded, "of course. He's... an old colleague of mine. Back in the Academy, we worked together - with him as our Captain-Cadet. His name is James Ironwood. And his talents are being wasted controlling the Grimm populace in the Snow Wastes." Jacques looked down to the man, responding sternly, "so, this Captain of yours. James Ironwood. You think he will do well as our General until we find my daughter, Arthur?" The man - Arthur Watts - nodded, "yes, Your Majesty. He has quite a reputation - a good one - you can ask his entire unit, the Mantle Military Academy, even ask your eldest. They may all vouch for him."

Jacques thought for a moment. Finding his daughter was critical to continue the plans Arthur had laid out for him. First, ensure that his family was secure in Mantle, then, begin pushing Faunus to accept jobs in the Dust mines. He then spoke, "I will review his profile personally. I trust you're confident in this choice, correct, Watts?" Arthur once more, nodded, "yes, Your Majesty. I am no less sure than I was when I showed you our plan to better Atlas." Jacques then nodded back, "fine then. You're dismissed, I will let you know if I accept him as my Military General." Arthur and his escort bowed, before turning in an about face and leaving.

"Weiss. We will find you. And in the end, I don't care how."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Of course, we'll continue the story, but I thought some exposition was needed.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it, and I'll gladly take some criticism.
> 
> How will Vale respond to the return of the Rose Dynasty after five years? Will Jacques find her daughter before she alerts others? Probably not.  
> But find out next time!


End file.
